Uncle Meets His Match
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Cassandra makes her debut


Uncle Meets His Match  
  
Note: This is my first Jackie Chan Adventures fanfic. A young woman named Cassandra Fong comes into Uncle's Antiques Shop to buy a very special small Dragon made out of jade, marble and gold. It is a gift for her older sister Leah in Hong Kong, but she doesn't realize it has magical powers. Cassandra is also a Chi Wizard, and she can hold her own in battle...But her strength alone is not enough to stop the Dark Chi Wizard Dao-long Wong and his associates, but she is able to keep them at bay for a while...  
  
Chapter 1—Cassandra Fong, A Woman of Two Cultures  
  
Cassandra Fong had lived some of her childhood in China with her sister, Leah. Like her sister, she was half-Chinese and half-American. But, unlike Leah, she lived in Chinatown now and missed her every so often. Yet, they were different. While Leah was very traditional, Cassandra was very modernistic. Even though they were both unique in their own distinct ways, they were both very spiritual, pure, and highly intelligent. Leah was married and living with her beloved Hie and her 3 children and owned a successful Cantonese grill while Cassandra was a single woman managing a technological company in one of San Francisco's most respected IT firms. Although she was a busy woman, she found time to keep in touch with her family and spent every Sunday visiting the local shrine to keep her spirit in check.  
  
It had been another typical day for Cassandra, but she knew her sister's birthday was coming up. There was a shop in Chinatown called Uncle's Rare Finds which Cassandra had never visited before. Since her car was in the shop, she rode her bicycle there and propped the kickstand against it. There was a bicycle rack near the shop, so she parked it there and walked inside the shop. The bell rang as the door opened, and an elderly man came to greet her.  
  
"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds. If there is anything you are looking for, do not hesitate to ask. My student Toru and my relatives will help you as well.", Uncle said, looking around to see if everything was in order. Not much longer she found a small Dragon crafted from jade, marble and gold. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She then brought it up to the checkout desk and said. "I'll take this. How much are you willing to offer for it ?", she said, brushing a lock of chocolate hair out of her lovely ovular face. Her lovely golden eyes sparkled merrily as she studied Uncle's expressions in appraising his own antique. "$100. That is my starting offer, Miss.", Uncle said, with a gentle smile. "$75. No more, no less...Chi Wizard.", she said, with a playful wink. For a moment, Uncle considered the offer as legitimate, but the young woman's accuracy was frightening. "Ayyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaah ! How did you know, young woman ?!", Uncle yelled, making her hair blow back from the force of his voice. She cleared out her ear, causing her moonstone earrings to shake. "Woah, what's wrong ? I heard screaming.", Jade said, rushing out into the shop. She was followed closely by Jackie and Toru. "It's all right, everyone. I just noticed Uncle's aura was that of a Chi Wizard. Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble.", Cassandra reassured them. They knew that they could trust Cassandra and Uncle closed the deal on the Dragon. "Thank you very much, Uncle !", Cassandra said, giving him the cash and bowing deeply to show respect. "Wait, we never caught your name, Miss !", Jade said running out the door. "Cassandra Fong. I gave your Uncle my card if I want to order something from him in the future. More than likely I will... This place has so many unique treasures. It reminds me of home .", Cassandra said, waxing nostalgic. "We appreciate your compliments. But, you seem like a busy woman. We shall not keep you from work, Ms. Fong.", Toru said, giving another respectable bow as she waved to them and left the shop. Her flowery dress could be seen blowing in the wind as she left the shop and removed her bike from the bicycle rack. A hint of lilac fragrance could be detected as she rode away into the sunset. Jackie couldn't help but sigh at the tremendous smell. Jade nudged him in the ribcage and teased him, remarking, "Oooo, Jackie's got a crush !" Jackie blushed floridly, but fortunately Jade couldn't make another comment since Jackie's cell phone began to ring. It was Captain Black on the other end. "We have a situation...", Jackie began. "What is it ?!", Jade asked, her eyes full of excitement. "The Dragon you sold, Uncle...I'm afraid it's no ordinary antique. It has the ability to grant the owner's wish, no matter what it may be.", Jackie said, his voice forlorn. Uncle had no idea that the Dragon he had owned for years had such power. His eyes narrowed and he said, rather sternly, "We need to move. Now ! No time to waste."  
  
Chapter 2—Uninvited Guests  
  
Just as Cassandra was preparing to wrap her gift for her sister, she saw four peculiar forms appear in her living room. She felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle as the leader of the group approached her. This elderly man was the epitome of evil, and she could sense it within her soul. "You probably don't realize it, young lady, but the object you hold in your dainty little hands is packed with power...", Dao-long began as he approached her. She looked at them with an inquisitive raised brow, and then gazed at the fabulous antique she held in her palm. "I don't know if what you say is true, old man. But, this gift is for my sister and there is no way I am going to let you or your followers come into possession of it.", Cassandra said, clasping her artistic fingers around the precious antique. "I do so hate it when foolish mortal choose to do things the hard way...But it makes for quite an entertaining lesson !", Dao-long said, his scepter beginning to glow ominously. His associates began to spring into action, trying their utmost to take the Dragon from her. But, they didn't realize they were dealing with a Chi Wizard. She quickly cast her spell and nailed a whirlwind kick to the three of them giving her the chance to escape. Rapidly, she ran out of her house and hopped on her bicycle. If there was anyone that could assist her now, it was the people she met in the antique shop.  
  
Before the J-Team knew it, they had seen Cassandra fleeing the members of the Dark Hand. "Ha-chaaaaa ! We have to follow her, quickly !", Uncle yelled as she saw her speeding by. The members of the Dark Hand seemed rather subdued, which meant she was really giving them a lot of trouble. Dao-long wasn't too far behind. "Keep up with her ! I must have that Dragon at all costs !", he bellowed, trying to catch his breath. He knew that if he caught her off guard he would be able to have his chance of stealing the Dragon. He summoned what energy he had to appear in front of Cassandra and knock her off of her bicycle. But, he was not so lucky. She had hit him with a Chi spell that sent him flying over the heads of Uncle and the rest of the J-Team. "Woah...Uncle, she might be even more powerful than you are !", Jade remarked as they continued to follow Cassandra and the members of the Dark Hand that were pursuing her. Uncle wasn't sure if he wanted to agree with her or not, but he was slightly agitated that Jackie had given in to letting Jade come on yet another assignment. Dao- long wearily got up on his feet and saw that his associates weren't having much luck obtaining the Dragon either until one of them appeared in her blind spot and knocked her off her bike. Fully recharged, Dao-long was able to pry the Dragon from Cassandra's hands. She had been knocked off her bicycle so hard and fast that she fell into the air. "Catch her ! Someone please, catch her !", Jackie said, hurriedly. Toru was able to grab her before she hit the pavement. Unfortunately, the Dark Hand had fled the scene and were nowhere to be found. But just as Cassandra awoke she blinked and thanked Toru for saving her. Toru placed her on the ground. "We don't know where they are going... They could be anywhere.", Jackie said. "Ah, but when I was unconscious, I was still awake enough to see within the Dark Wizard's mind.", Cassandra said. "Is that so ?", Uncle questioned, rather impressed with the young woman's incredible power. "Yes. They were able to retreat to their stronghold. We must make haste while the associates of the Dark Hand are still weak ! ", Cassandra said, wondering how in the world the J-Team would be able to catch up with them. Without saying much more, she had been asked to join them to face the forces of evil and retrieve the priceless "gift" that proved to her that nothing was what it seemed in the world.  
  
Chapter 3—With Time to Spare  
  
Dao-long was making certain that this Dragon he had studied so much about would actually do what the legends said it would. He read the ancient inscription and then rolled his eyes. "Why ?! This ingredient list is inexhaustible ! Is this what it takes to rule the mortal world and have immortality ?", he thought, but after all, all the trouble he went through on a regular basis was enough just in hopes of reaching his sinister goals. "What seems to be the problem ?", one of Wong's employees asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You see this miniscule list of ingredients I've compiled ?", Dao-long questioned, holding out a piece of paper that rolled onto the midnight blue carpet out the ancient golden doors etched with serpents. The employees' mouths literally dropped when they saw the requests. He gave the paper a forceful yank and it snapped into place. Then, he threw it among the three young demons and said, "You know what to do, now go and make it happen."  
  
No sooner had the cronies of Dao-long gone out for the ingredients when the J-Team had barged into the scene, making them break some of the most vital ingredients to the 'wishing potion'. "No ! Now the statue is worthless ! You'll pay for that !", Dao-long screeched, flinging himself at the nearest J-Team member. Jackie ducked and Wong flew over his head, landing on the carpet. "Don't forget to retrieve the book as well !", Cassandra said, pointing over to the tome that was laying upon the floor opened to a page that said in the old language, Eternal Dragon of Inexhaustible Wishes. "Jade, you get the book, we'll distract the Dark Hand !", Jackie said, punching a Dark Hand employee in the face before he had the chance to attack. Cassandra and Uncle had teamed together to use their Chi spells against the opposition. He was reluctant to admit it, but for her age, she was quite wise. He wondered if Chi Master Fong perhaps had also trained her, or if indeed she was a relative. It did not matter now though, because Jade had retrieved the book and Jackie had returned the jade, marble and golden Dragon to its proper owner.  
  
Chapter 4—Descended From Greatness  
  
Jade was amazed at how quickly Cassandra could move when she was fighting the Dark Hand only moments ago. "I'm not like Jackie, though. He's a professional. I only know martial arts for self defense, that's all.", she said, blushing lightly. "But how did you know about the book ? I had merely heard of it.", Uncle questioned, as they walked back to the antique shop. "When I was able to glimpse into the dark abyss of Dao-long's mind, I saw the weathered tome. I had a terrible feeling that if he had continued to have possession of the book it would be used for more of his evil purposes.", Cassandra answered. "Surely Dao-long will come looking for the book again. But we will be prepared.", Toru said, working out a slight crick in his neck from the fighting earlier. "You won't have to worry about that, my friends. While he and the others were distracted, I was able to use a spell of forgetfulness. I'm certain that he will be looking for other objects in the future, but that book and my sister's Dragon will not be part of that future.", Cassandra said. "Sweet !", Jade exclaimed, raising a fist into the air. "How did you know that spell, Cassandra ?", Uncle questioned, pondering who could've taught her so much. "My great- grandfather Lao, who is still alive, is a direct descendant of Chi Master Fong. From the Master, Lao passed his wisdom to my father Ling, and then to myself.", Cassandra replied. "I knew you reminded me of him...And my intuition was correct.", Uncle concurred. Before she left again to return home, she smiled congenially and said, "If you ever need my help sometime, just let me know. Oh, and thank you again !" The whole lot of them laughed. "No worries. We will be in touch.", Jackie said, while Jade jokingly nudged Jackie in the ribs again as he tried hiding the fact that he was blushing as Cassandra pedaled by waving as she went by.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Cassandra was finally able to send her sister's gift to her and it wasn't much longer when she received a call from her. "You're incredible, Cassandra ! How did you know I was wanting something so rare and magnificent ?", Leah inquired. "When I saw it, I thought of you. I'm awfully glad you like it. Happy birthday !", Cassandra replied, joyfully. They spent many hours talking to one another, updating each other on their lives. "Perhaps you can visit me sometime, dear Sister. You have two nephews and two nieces that you need to get to know !", Leah suggested. "Yes, that sounds like a capital idea. I'll see if I have any openings in my schedule and then perhaps I can see those lovely relatives you keep telling me so much about !", Cassandra said, chuckling. "Alright. Just keep me posted. You know where to reach me.", Leah said before hanging up the phone. On the other end, Cassandra hung her phone up back on its register and began making plans for Hong Kong. If anything, she could use a bit of vacation.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
An ancient shrine bell is found in the heart of Hong Kong and when enchanted by Dao-long, it causes seismic waves to awaken a demon that was imprisoned by Chi Master Lao to awaken. The demon is inebriated with hatred and anger, thirsting for revenge against the Chi Master that sealed him beneath that sacred shrine so many years ago. Will Hong Kong be ripped to shreds in Earthquake's wake or will Cassandra and the J-Team be able to save them from their doom ? Don't miss the ground-shaking answers in the conclusion, Shaken but not Stirred.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 30, 2003 


End file.
